


Candid Calm

by Skye



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they had gone to bed at the same time, Pop still slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid Calm

Though they had gone to bed together, drifting off to sleep at the same time, Pop still slept. Usually Onpu would be up, fixing breakfast, making phone calls, and taking care of whatever else needed to be done. But today was a Sunday free from responsibilities, and they'd had a very busy week. What was the harm in just laying down and allowing herself to space out for a few moments?

Pop rolled to the side, draping her arm around Onpu. "Onpu-chan..." she muttered in her sleep, a grin crossing her face.

Onpu giggled. It seemed nostalgic, almost as if Pop hadn't ever grown up. Yes, even sometimes this tall, mature, elegant woman -- who hadn't been anything less than a tiny, mature, elegant kindergartner when Onpu had first met her -- could show a bit of her childish side.

It was fine... When kept to a minimum, with all obnoxious parts of childhood removed. After all, as much as Onpu admired Pop's determination and intelligence, it was the younger girl's pure cuteness that had initially attracted her, and continued to keep them together now.

Onpu recalled Doremi's protests of, "How shallow can you be!" when she'd first found out about Onpu's relationship with her younger sister. It wasn't so much shallow as honest, Onpu had explained calmly even then to the protective older sister. Shallow would be accepting someone without all of Pop's virtues just for the cuteness factor. No, Onpu was just lucky as usual, and had been able to fill her entire checklist when it came to Pop.

And of course, if she were really shallow, she couldn't have anything to do with Pop right now. While it was true that Pop's appearance was usually immaculate, but she couldn't actually maintain all of that during the many hours of sleep, so now her curly hair was frizzy and stuck out at various awkward angles. She also wore a pair of worn bunny pattern pajamas, not exactly sexy. Pop defended the choice as being practical since it was warm, and also something that Doremi had given her, so it would be rude to just throw out.

"So cute," Onpu mumbled her opinion as cuddled closer to Pop, enjoying the feel of the fabric's texture. Feeling a little guilty just enjoying her private view of Pop's messy yet adorable moments, Onpu reached over and tried to place some of Pop's hair back into place. But it just bounced back, and she giggled.

"Onpu?" Pop said sleepily.

"Good morning, Pop-chan," Onpu said energetically.

"'Morning," Pop slurred.

Recognizing the first step to Pop's awakening, Onpu got up and began to get ready for the day.


End file.
